1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of detecting abnormalities for each type in statistical usage data on a large scale of electronic information collected from a plurality of information suppliers and transmitting a message related to the detected abnormalities to a manager.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of the Internet has rapidly increased as a strategic tool for improving the efficiency and the productivity over all fields of industries and thus opportunities for new businesses are continuously created through the Internet and areas thereof are expanded.
While printed materials using paper such as news, magazines, books and the like have gradually regressed, electronic information services which digitalize the printed materials and users using the electronic information services have gradually increased.
Here, as a representative service example, the electronic information services includes a service in which an individual information supplier issues and provides periodic publications as electronic information in the form of electronic documents, such as theses, academic journals, magazines and the like.
Meanwhile, the information supplier which provides the electronic information service issues the electronic information as described above and also generates statistical usage data related to the use of the issued electronic information, so as to collect and use the statistical usage data.
Since the statistical usage data related to the use of the electronic information is data which can be used by various subjects, the statistical usage data requires accuracy. However, the statistical usage data is generated individually by each information supplier, so that the statistical usage data is highly likely to have various abnormalities (errors).
Accordingly, in order to increase the reliability of the statistical usage data related to the electronic information, an integrated method for verifying collected statistical usage data is required.